


Rocket 69

by jarofbeees



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Kink Meme, Lesbian Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofbeees/pseuds/jarofbeees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor finds a pre-war sex toy during her travels. What better way to surprise Piper than by bringing it into the bedroom. (Fallout Kink meme prompt fill) Please see notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket 69

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: "Blue finds a rather well preserved dildo in one of the many vaults she explored on her journeys throughout the wasteland. She takes it upon herself to surprise Piper with it, who's only ever done vanilla lesbian sex with Blue. Piper's iffy about it at first, but comes around to the idea."
> 
> If you have any squicks regarding penetration or that sort of thing, you should probably turn away. I tried my best to avoid, er, 'triggery' language (if that makes any sense?). But regardless, consider yourself warned.

Nora paced back and forth, nervous fingers twitching around the box in her hands. She rehearsed the question over and over in her head. _Do you want to try something new? It's okay if you don't._  
  
"Ugh, c'mon," she muttered, pressing her forehead against a rusty wall. "I don't have any reason to be this nervous."  
  
She leaned back, taking another glance at the box. The pre-war font and cheesy images made her cringe more than anything. _Rocket 69. How original._ Part of her wanted to burn the gaudy packaging, but she worried the item inside would seem more intimidating just sitting out. The obnoxious pink was enough to make her almost wish she hadn't found it. But discoveries like these in ancient Vaults were mostly unheard of. Not that people were stodgy and sexually repressed before the war. She could still recall the embarrassed squeals of her college friends on their first visit to a sex shop. But out of the usual essentials needed for surviving a nuclear apocalypse, a sex toy didn't exactly seem the first choice.  
  
Nora looked around the room, sighing in defeat. Piper's room - hers as well - felt cozy in comparison to most of Sanctuary. She knew Piper would never consider it home - and neither would she, for that matter. Diamond City always called to them every few weeks. But at least during their time aiding the various Minutemen settlements, the room was more than just a hole in the wall to crash in.  
  
Nora sat on their bed, idly smiling at the mismatched fabric sewn into something like a quilt. The box sat heavy on her lap. _What if Piper thinks this is strange?_ Nora shook her head, hoping her worst fears weren't true. They weren't exactly the most vanilla in their relationship (the times they were allowed enough privacy for sex, that is). But a sex toy? Piper probably had never even seen one.  
  
Nora lifted the package open, frowning at the irritating color. _At least it's not realistic looking_ , she thought. The toy had two ends, jointed in a 'V' shape. The shorter end curved slightly, its shape meant to fit snugly inside of the wearer. A set of straps and buckles attached at the crook. Nora stared at the longer end for a moment, wondering how well the size would suit her girlfriend. _I don't want to hurt her, but..._  
  
"Blue!"  
  
Nora squealed, nearly tossing the package out from her grasp. She spun it around behind her back and leapt to her feet. Piper rounded the corner, brows quirked and lips curled into a grin.  
  
"You, uh, alright there?" Piper leaned against the doorframe, hand on her hip.  
  
"I-I'm great! Yeah, just...uh, just fine!" Nora's face grew hotter by the second.  
  
"I hope I didn't interrupt anything."  
  
"Interrupt?" Nora squeaked. She nearly choked trying to swallow against her dry throat. "No, not at all."  
  
"So what's in the box you're trying to hide from me?"  
  
_Not again._  
  
"I guess I can't hide anything from you," Nora said, her shoulders drooping.  
  
"It's what I do best, doll. Now are you gonna show me?" Piper sauntered closer, her hands on Nora's waist. Her voice dropped, soft and husky. "You're not gonna leave a girl waiting, are you?"  
  
Nora gulped, heat pooling in her belly. She cursed herself for how easily Piper knew her weaknesses. That voice _always_ got her.  
  
"W-well," she stuttered. "I, um...found something."  
  
Piper cocked her head to the side. "Go on."  
  
"It's..." Nora reluctantly pulled herself away, pacing to the other side of the room. She kept the box pressed firmly against her back. "It's pre-war."  
  
"That doesn't explain much." Piper sat on the bed, leaning back against her hands. "C'mon, Blue. You seem so nervous. It's just me."  
  
_She's right_. Nora squared her shoulders, turning to face Piper. Her fingers trembled gently against the plastic as she pulled it around in front of her.  
  
"I've only ever used these once before."  
  
"Used what?" Piper tapped her foot against the ground. "Just show me already. You act like I'm gonna run out the door screaming."  
  
Nora pushed the package forward, her breath frozen in her chest. Piper glanced at the item, her cheeks flaring crimson. Her brow shot up to her hairline.  
  
"Is that..." Her words tumbled out as her hands darted to her lap, fidgeting with the edges of her coat. "Is that some kind of a-"  
  
"It's a sex toy," Nora blurted. She stood there, heart pounding in her throat, palms growing cool and clammy.  
  
"Blue, I..." Piper got to her feet. She took off her cap, running her fingers around the edges. "Wow, I, uh...didn't think something like that would've survived this long." Her voice wavered, uncertainty filling the room.  
  
_Oh god, she hates it. I should've never brought it back._  
  
"You're right." Nora wished a mole rat hole would swallow her up. "It was a bad idea."  
  
"I didn't say that!" Piper spun around, her head lowered, eyes peering through her lashes. "I just...ah, geez, this is gonna sound terrible no matter how I put it, so bear with me."  
  
Nora's stomach clenched.  
  
"I've just...well, I mean. I never thought of doing _that_ , with a...a _thing_ like that. You know I've never been with a guy before."  
  
Nora set the box down on a dresser, then turned back to Piper. She closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist. Piper leaned into her touch.  
  
"I understand if it's not something you want." Nora kissed one freckled cheek, then the other. "I'm not offended. But don't think of it as the same as a guy."  
  
"How's it different?" Piper's face brightened, a genuine curiosity hiding behind the nervousness.  
  
"For one," Nora spun the reporter around, settling Piper's back firmly against her stomach. She nuzzled her nose through dark hair, brushing against Piper's ear. "It's me, and you know I'd be gentle and take my time."  
  
Piper reached for Nora's hands, pulling them across her own stomach until the two fit together like a puzzle piece. "I know you would."  
  
Nora hummed contently. "And two, if you wanted to try, it would be just about you. I want to make you feel good in every way possible. If it makes you uncomfortable, consider it gone."  
  
"So what if maybe you convinced me?" Piper reached a hand up over her head, threading her fingers through Nora's hair and pulling her closer.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Just promise me you'll take it slow?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Nora eased Piper backward as she kissed the sensitive lobe of her ear. She moved until the backs of her knees hit the bed, then sat, pulling Piper down with her. The reporter giggled softly, leaning her head back. Nora brushed her lips behind Piper's ear. Her hands worked at Piper's coat, the fabric easily fluttering loose. She slid her fingers over the reporter's stomach, traveling up until she reached the bottom swell of her breasts.  
  
"Blue..." Piper breathed, her voice already ragged.  
  
"Just lean back and relax, love." Nora tilted her head further, reaching to kiss Piper's neck and jaw. She traced slow circles over pert breasts, her heart fluttering at the first feel of hardened nipples. Piper's back arched, the movement pressing her further into the touch. Nora slipped her hands under Piper's shirt, then pushed her bra further up her chest. She sighed at the feel of hot skin against her hands, fingers deftly finding their mark against stiff peaks. Piper hissed, her arms reaching behind her, encircling Nora's neck.  
  
"Get my clothes off," Piper sighed. Nora let out a low growl, heat curling up in her chest. She didn't need to be told twice. She helped Piper off her lap and onto the bed. Her coat came first, scarf fluttering behind it. Piper lay supine, her stomach and breasts exposed, shirt and bra bunched around her collarbone. Nora dipped in, kissing across her belly, her hands sliding the remaining clothes off. The two met in a kiss, lips warm and wet against one another. Nora swiped her tongue across Piper's, shifting a hand behind her neck and pushing her further into the kiss. She pulled Piper's bottom lip between her teeth, grazing just enough to trigger a gasp. Her hands slid down, making quick work of shoes, pants and underclothes.  
  
"So you're really sure about this?" Nora whispered, their lips barely touching. "You can still back out."  
  
"You say that after you got me all worked up," Piper murmured as she dragged her nails down Nora's back. "I can't say no to you, doll. Let's try, at least."  
  
A burst of confidence surged through Nora's chest. _Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all._ She eased herself up, hopping off the bed and making short work of her clothes. Piper watched, eyes hooded and bottom lip pulled between teeth. Nora felt her cheeks warm as she grabbed the box. She slipped the toy out, inspecting it for any dirt or dust. Her Pip Boy sat idly on the dresser, its silence reassuring her of radiation problems. Piper snorted as she brought the toy over, her hands on her mouth.  
  
"Did they really have to make it hot pink?"  
  
"Better than flesh colored, right?"  
  
Piper's cheeks blazed red again, her eyes darting toward the wall. "Blue, I'm already embarrassed enough. Don't make it worse."  
  
"Sorry." Nora smiled, crawling onto her knees. She leaned up, easing her legs apart. First she needed to test herself and ensure the shorter end would fit. She slid her hand down, smirking at the dampness. Piper's eyes caught her attention. The reporter followed her hand's every movement. _Maybe I'll drag this out a bit more_ , she thought. She swirled a finger around her most sensitive point, allowing a single rough groan to well up from her throat. She watched in fascination as Piper's breath hitched, her eyes dark, jaw hanging slightly agape. In most situations, the movement would've driven her crazy. But she knew her own enjoyment would have to wait. _This time is all about Piper._  
  
Dragging the toy across slick folds, she pressed it into her. The shorter end strained against her at first, but slipped into place after a few gentle nudges. She buckled the straps around her hips, tightening just enough to keep the toy in place. Nora crawled over top of Piper, her hips settling just above Piper's knees, face falling between the valley of her breasts. Tiny freckles scattered across her chest and shoulders. Nora kissed as many as she could count, her lips dragging languidly across warm skin. She could tell Piper was nervous, the way her hands gripped Nora's arms, her breathing steady and controlled. Piper was concentrating, much different from the usual way she lost herself in the moment.  
  
"Talk to me," Nora murmured against her, edging her hips closer. She didn't dare use the toy just yet.  
  
"I'm...I'm ok, Blue." Piper ran a hand through Nora's hair, a tiny smile creeping up the sides of her cheeks. "Really. Okay, I mean, yes, I'm nervous. But it's an...okay nervous."  
  
"Hey." Nora kept her gaze locked with Piper's while her kisses dragged across the reporter's chest, lips lightly brushing over a pert nipple. She dipped her tongue down, broad and flat against the stiffened point. Piper trembled beneath her, heavy panting echoing off the walls. "I love you," Nora breathed against her before wrapping her lips around her nipple, tongue gently lapping against it.  
  
"I - ah, fu - Blue. I love you, too." Piper's head dropped against the bed, hands grasping at Nora's head.  
  
_Now she's relaxing._ Nora grinned, reaching a free hand to lavish attention on the other breast. As much as she wanted to start the show, nothing pleased her more than watching Piper writhe in pleasure.  
  
Nora reluctantly pulled away, kissing the tops of each swell before she turned her attention downwards. She lifted her hips up, dragging the longer end of the toy against the apex of Piper's legs. Piper gasped at the contact, her stomach curling in. Nora stifled a moan at the sight of moisture coating Piper's inner thighs. She rubbed the end of the toy over the entire length of her slit, focusing on the bundle of nerves at the top.  
  
"Is this okay?" Nora asked, watching every rise and fall of Piper's chest.  
  
"Y-yeah," the reporter sighed, her head lolling to one side.  
  
Nora guided the end lower, pushing just enough to see the first inch slip inside. Piper let out a muffled cry, the pink tint to her cheeks spreading down her neck and over her chest.  
  
"Am I hurting you?"  
  
Piper shook her head once, her bottom lip held firmly between teeth. Her eyes screwed shut as her hips jutted forward, forcing more of the toy in her. Nora took her cue, easing it in until their bodies nearly touched. She lowered her torso onto Piper's, hoping her weight would help keep the other woman grounded. With knees bracing her against the mattress, she tested one single, slow thrust. Piper threw her legs around Nora's waist, heels lazily dragging across her spine.  
  
"Oh god," Piper moaned, hands finding their way to Nora's neck. "I...I didn't think..."  
  
"Does it feel good?" Nora asked.  
  
"Blue," Piper cracked her eyes open, longing and lust in her gaze. Their lips met, warm and pliant. "I want you. And I want everything you're doing. Just...just _take me_."  
  
Nora's eyes rolled shut, trembling at the feel of fire shooting down her belly. She sucked in a breath, steeling her mind against the growing tension in her core. Even if those words alone nearly sent her tumbling over the edge, she wouldn't let her own desires come first.  
  
She started slow, hips rocking languid and rhythmic. Her eyes stayed glued to Piper's face, watching every twitch, every sigh. The toy strained against her as much as it did Piper, a ridge along its crook rubbing mind-numbingly _perfect_ against her already sensitive clit. This wouldn't be easy, resisting the urge to lose herself in the moment, but Nora would hold out. Just this time.  
  
Piper's legs pressed her further in, their bodies falling together, hips rolling in quicker, deeper thrusts. Her mouth fell open, moans breathy and ending in a high crescendo that echoed through the room. As much as she reveled in the sound of Piper falling deep into the throes of passion, Nora briefly wondered if anyone could hear. She had never been quite so loud before. She kissed her, swallowing each moan with her lips and tongue. Piper's voice thrummed against her mouth, the vibrations making her knees tremble. Her thighs were already slick with her own wetness. Nora's eyes screwed shut, her brow furrowed. _No_ , she thought. _If she keeps this up, I'm gonna lose it._  
  
She pulled away, dropping her head beside Piper's neck, her chin fitting snugly against the other's shoulder. Piper's back arched, her legs tensing around Nora's waist. She bucked her hips backward, pulling the toy halfway out before plunging back in. Piper's entire body tensed, a wet yelp stabbing Nora's ears.  
  
"You...," Piper huffed, arms clinging tightly around Nora's back. "You're gonna make me - _oh m_ \- I'm gonna-"  
  
Nora felt the first ripple of pleasure wash over her. She bit down on her lip, hoping the pain would jar her body back from the brink. Her heart stammered, inner muscles clutching hard at her end of the toy. _No, no, no, not yet. Think of anything! Railroad, Institute, Deacon, Hancock, MacCready...ew._ She sighed in relief, the heat receding from her belly for the moment.  
  
Piper's voice snapped Nora back to reality. Gasps turned quickly to hot, needy cries. Her entire body coiled like a spring, hands grasping desperately at Nora's skin. Nora let out a shaky breath, her hips aching, sweat dripping down her back. The room felt silent for one tense second.  
  
"Come for me," she whispered against Piper's ear.  
  
Piper snapped undone, her entire body jolting, thighs trembling, neck craning back against the bed. Nora kept her pace steady, groaning at the feel of Piper jerking against her, heels digging into her back, chest heaving against her own. She felt every muscle in her core shudder, a subtle pain throbbing at her lack of release. Finally satisfied at the way her girlfriend relaxed against the bed, she allowed herself to crash over the edge, collapsing against Piper as she shuddered and whimpered, grinding herself hard against the toy.  
  
Nora buried her face into Piper's neck, waiting for her breathing to even out. She reveled in how she could _feel_ Piper's aftershocks, the contractions twitching her end of the toy. Smiling, she leaned up, kissing the sweat off Piper's brow.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Blue," Piper sighed. She pressed a finger under Nora's chin, guiding their lips together. "Why didn't you tell me it'd be _that_ good? I feel a little bad for giving you a hard time."  
  
"Because, sweetheart." Nora smiled, rubbing their noses together. "You had to come to that conclusion on your own."  
  
"Well I sure did _come_ to a conclusion." Piper wiggled her eyebrows, impish smirk on her lips. Nora sputtered into a fit of laughter, her face falling against Piper's chest. "And wow, did I ever. Geez, Blue. Your people really held out on all the good stuff before the bombs fell."  
  
Nora pulled her hips back, the toy slipping out behind her. Piper's thighs clenched, then fell back against the mattress.  
  
"Any, uh, anytime you...wanna do that again..." Piper trailed off, eyes darting sheepishly toward the wall. Nora perked up, eager curiosity renewing her energy.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I mean, we don't have to use that _every time_. But, er, its kinda nice...the variety! You know, lots of...options."  
  
"Piper."  
  
"Not that I don't like how we've done it before. I love everything we've done together."  
  
"Knees, Piper."  
  
"What about my knees?"  
  
"Get on them. Now."  
  
"But we just-"  
  
Nora grabbed Piper's waist, roughly flipping her onto her stomach. Piper squealed in shock, hands clenching the sheets. Nora slipped both hands under the reporter's hips, yanking her backside into the air until her knees hit the mattress.  
  
"BLUE!" Piper tried to resist the movement, but Nora held her tight, kissing along the dip of her spine. Her hands slid from Piper's hips and trailed up her sides until they reached her breasts. She squeezed, a low purr rumbling from her throat at Piper's shocked gasp.  
  
"When have you ever turned down round two?" Nora grazed her teeth over Piper's shoulder, her fingers tweaking stiff nipples.  
  
"I just, _ah_!" Piper dipped her face into the pillow, rounded bottom colliding against Nora's lower stomach. Nora held each breast firmly in her hands, using a free finger to spin tight circles around their peaks. Piper's torso trembled, muted whimpers escaping from between her face and the pillow.  
  
"I can't hear you, Ms. Wright," Nora teased. Piper turned her head just enough for their eyes to meet. She glared, her face deep scarlet.  
  
"Christ, Blue. You're - _ah_! - I just...thought you were exhausted."  
  
"Not even close." Nora closed her fingers around each nipple, pulling down just enough to hear Piper suck in a high pitched breath. "Now do you want _fucked_ again?"  
  
Piper's eyes widened, her mouth falling agape in awe. Nora always kept their precious few moments of intimacy tender and sensual. This was an entirely new side of her, one that sat frozen and lifeless for over two hundred years. Nora smirked, taking smug satisfaction in her girlfriend's surprise. She thrust the toy forward, dragging it between Piper's legs. Her back arched, thighs shuttering against the touch.  
  
"Y-yes," Piper stuttered, her voice quiet and flustered.  
  
"Say please."  
  
"What?" Piper quirked a brow. Nora narrowed her eyes. She pulled one hand free, slapping it against Piper's ass. The reporter yelped, face dropping back down to the pillow. Her shoulders twitched, muffled curses finding their way out.  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"For _fucks_ sake, Blue! Please!"  
  
"Good girl." Nora guided the toy into place, pushing in deep. Piper gasped, breath high and sharp. She slammed backwards against Nora, shoulder muscles bunching around her neck. Nora leaned up and grabbed Piper's hips. She pumped strong and fast, low grunts rumbling from her throat as she kept the pace steady. The shorter end of the toy ground against her, heat coiling deep in her belly. "You look _amazing_ from this angle," Nora purred.  
  
"Jesus, Blue," Piper managed between whimpers. She arched her back further into the pressure. Her head lay to one side, eyes closed, cheek squished against the pillow. Her hands kept her steady, sheets gripped tight. Nora leaned down, draping her chest over Piper's back. Her hands slid back up to cup the reporter's breasts. Each thrust triggered a thick, throaty "oh" from Piper, the sound reverberating through her body and against Nora.  
  
"Tell me how much you like it." Nora grazed her teeth over Piper's shoulder.  
  
"I...it feels..." Piper mouthed, words nearly failing her.  
  
"C'mon, sweetheart." Nora reached one hand down, fingers gliding across the middle of Piper's stomach until they reached her clit. She dragged slow circles over the sensitive bud, relishing the way Piper's entire body rippled from the touch. "I wanna hear how it feels."  
  
"Oh god-" Piper's body grew taut, hips freezing against Nora's rhythm. "Its.... _so good_. Don't stop, _don't stop!_ "  
  
"Stop doing what?" Nora slowed her fingers to a halt. "I want to hear you say it."  
  
"Ugh!" Piper rolled her face back into the pillow, shoving her hips hard down against the toy, enough to cause a gasp to fall from Nora's lips. "D-don't stop _fucking_ me."  
  
"That's more like it." Nora swirled her fingers around the stiff point again. Piper muttered curse after curse, her entire body shuddering from the friction. Only a moment passed before her back strained, body quaking and unspooling, shrill cries seeping through the pillow she clutched for dear life. Nora relented a moment before returning full force, a smirk painting her lips as she felt a second wave of tensing and shattering from the woman beneath her. She braced both hands on the tops of Piper's thighs, grinding herself hard against the toy, driving her own body past the point of no return. A deep, raspy groan bubbled up within her, spilling through her lungs and shuddering all the way down to her legs. They both spiraled out of control together, their bodies crashing far over the edge, breathy, wanton cries drowning out the sound of sweat drenched bodies collapsing upon one another.  
  
Piper flopped onto her stomach, legs wobbly and weak. Nora fell against her, gritting her teeth at the awkward angle of the toy. She jarred her hips back, slipping the longer end out of Piper and unsnapping the buckles. The shorter end popped out with a wet _slosh_. With the toy safely to the side, she curled her body over top of Piper's, burying her face in dark hair.  
  
Minutes passed while the pair lay silent and still against one another. Nora traced her fingers along Piper's back, playing an elaborate game of 'connect the dots' with her freckles.  
  
"Blue," Piper murmured.  
  
"Yeah, sweetheart?"  
  
"As much as I love you, you're cruel _and_ kinky."  
  
"Are you telling me you didn't utterly enjoy that?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but...Blue, where the hell did you _learn_ all of that?"  
  
"Lot's of lonely nights watching you sleep."  
  
"What?" Piper squeaked, forcing the taller woman off. She spun around, meeting Nora face to face.  
  
"I'm kidding." Nora grinned. "Honestly, though? I just wanted to please you. I...got a little creative on the spot."  
  
"All of it? On the spot?" Piper leaned up on her elbow. Nora saw the telltale sign that Piper's mind was spinning. Her eyes glazed over, unfocused, lips pursing, brow subtly arching. Finally her gaze snapped back to Nora's, one corner of her lip twitching. "Why don't you lay down, doll?"  
  
"Should I be worried?" Nora joked, flipping herself over and resting her hands behind her head.  
  
"Only a little." Piper took the toy, turning the object over in her hands. She frowned as she peered at the shorter end, moving it between her legs. "This just goes...inside?"  
  
"Mmhm." Nora nodded, watching in abject fascination.  
  
She tested the end against her, missing her mark entirely at first. Piper grumbled in annoyance. The second time, she managed to get the toy in halfway before she ripped it out with a frustrated growl.  
  
"You made it look so easy," she said, pleading gaze on Nora.  
  
"Let me help." Nora sat up, gingerly taking the toy. She helped Piper spread her legs further apart, coaxing the end past tight muscles. "Just like this." She tilted the toy backwards at first, sliding it into position with ease.  
  
"Oh, geez," Piper mumbled, averting her eyes from the silicone bobbing between her legs. "This is actually pretty embarrassing."  
  
"Then why don't you get over here and I'll show you how to make it disappear." Nora grinned, settling herself back against the mattress and curling her finger in a 'come hither' motion. Piper's cheeks flushed red, eyes darting everywhere but Nora. With a gentle tug of her hand, Nora led her over, guiding her between her knees.  
  
"I-I don't think I can do it like you did," Piper stuttered.  
  
"That's okay." Nora wrapped her hands around Piper's neck, drawing her down into a kiss. She tilted her head, tongue brushing against Piper's. "Remember when I said you don't need to be perfect?"  
  
"Blue..." Piper chuckled softly, easing herself against Nora's torso. With the vault dweller's help, she guided the toy into place. Nora sighed at the first pleasurable stretch, her stomach tensing as the full length slipped inside her. Piper's warm skin and soft curves hugged her body, her nervous, uncertain eyes locked to her gaze.  
  
"Am I doing it right?" Piper asked, voice shaky.  
  
"There's no right or wrong way, Piper. There's only you. And I _love you_." Nora cupped the reporter's face, lips merging in slow, patient kisses. Piper moaned against her, her hips jutting in one hesitant thrust. Nora sighed in satisfaction, urging Piper to continue. She reached down and wrapped her hands around the tops of Piper's upper thighs, steering each plunge. She hoped her girlfriend didn't mind, but judging from the way the reporter nestled against her neck, ragged sighs falling from her lips, she gathered she didn't.  
  
The angle of their rocking left the toy raking across her clit, eliciting a steady coiling of heat in her core. She groaned, her toes curling at the delicious tension squeezed inside of her as the toy dragged against her front wall with each of Piper's thrusts.  
  
"Oh god, sweetheart," Nora breathed, hands clutching at Piper's thighs. "This is _incredible_. You are incredible."  
  
"You really mean that?" Piper brushed her lips over Nora's ear.  
  
"I couldn't lie...not with... _ah_!" Nora gasped as Piper pressed herself further in, hips rolling upwards at the peak of each thrust. The reporter's sighs turned rough and raw, body shaking against Nora's.  
  
"How did - " Piper swallowed. "How did you hold out so long? I - _oh_ \- I can barely stay focused." Her movements grew haphazard, the rhythm gaining and losing momentum. Nora kept her hands steady against Piper's thighs, guiding her, but Piper could barely keep her focus.  
  
"Just go slow," Nora whispered. "This isn't a race."  
  
"You literally _fucked_ me senseless, Blue." Piper nibbled at Nora's earlobe. "How can I return the favor?"  
  
"Just keep -" Nora's breath hitched, a growing, pulsing pressure spreading up her torso and down her thighs. She shivered as Piper found a steady ebb and flow she could keep without toppling over the edge herself. The toy fit deep inside her, stretching places she almost forgot she had. An ache throbbed at the very back of its reach, a mix of pleasurable friction and straining soreness. Her mouth fell agape, voice raspy and thick with each sigh that swept through her throat. Her heels dug into the mattress, belly growing taut.  
  
Piper kissed her neck, wet lips and hot tongue painting delicate patterns upon bare flesh. Nora dug her nails into Piper's thighs, her knees shaking. The heat in her body built and swirled, all thought escaping, senses honing in on the slip and crash of tension deep inside her. The pressure grew until her entire body unraveled, muscles snapping into spasm, each shuddering wave dragging out rough, ragged cries. Piper stiffened, her voice spiraling into a series of unfiltered moans and gasping gulps of air. Nora clung desperately to Piper, her mind growing numb and vision blanking white.    
  
Sometime later, Nora's senses slowly returned. She took note of the cool draft over her exposed skin, sweat drying against her brow. The moon had risen, its pale light cast through the unpatched roof. How long had they been at it? Piper stirred against her, head lifting just enough for lazy, half-lidded eyes to meet her own.  
  
"I don't think I can walk," she said, crooked grin on her lips.  
  
"Good. Stay in bed with me."  
  
"There's no place I'd rather be right now, doll."  
  
Piper lifted, pulling the toy out of Nora first, then herself. She let out a muffled yelp at the sensation, then set it against the ground.  
  
"Let's keep this find of yours to ourselves," Piper said, nuzzling her body against Nora's side. "I'd rather not share."  
  
"Agreed." Nora yawned. She pulled the covers around them, unconcerned with the sheen of sweat that drenched their skin. Nothing else mattered. Her body exhausted, muscles sore from head to toe, she wrapped herself around Piper. Sleep came easier than she ever remembered in her life.  
  
\--  
  
Nora quirked her brow at the roguish smirk Hancock cracked first thing in the morning. It wasn't that unusual, but she should have known something wasn't right. Preston refused to look at her. Jun Long took off in the opposite direction at the first sight of her. Cait and MacCready both sat by the cooking fire, stirring something aromatic in the pot.  
  
"Mornin' _lover_." Cait waggled her eyebrows. MacCready jumped, his back having faced Nora. He spat his drink out, face burning crimson red.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Nora gulped.  
  
"We've been makin' bets for weeks over who's the top 'tween you two. I just won last night."  
  
"You...you what?" Nora felt all the color drain from her face.  
  
"'Should probably look into some new walls. Somethin' ta muffle all those sounds."  
  
Right then, Hancock sauntered over, imitating the high pitched cry of a woman. No, not just any. _Piper._  
  
"No no no, no you did _not_!" Nora covered her face. "Fuck fuck _fuck_!"  
  
"Don't worry," Hancock smirked. "I'm actually impressed. They sure don't make people with your kind of stamina anymore."  
  
"Oh god," Nora breathed. "I...I have to go. _We_ have to go."  
  
"Aww, don't leave so soon, darlin'! I wanna hear all about it! Not often you hear a woman beg for more like that."  
  
"What's all the commotion about?"    
  
Nora nearly fainted at the sight of Piper. The entire group fell silent, all attention falling to Nora.  
  
"C'mon," Cait elbowed Piper, all innuendo and wicked grin. "I wanna know all the details."  
  
"Details?" Piper's face went pale. "You don't mean - "  
  
"We have to _go_!" Nora grabbed Piper by the arm, dragging them both back to their room. "We have very important business in Diamond City, remember?"  
  
"Don't get too bent out of shape." Hancock waved behind them. "At least you've got plenty of firsthand knowledge for your next article!"


End file.
